


Knowing

by christarennerston



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed at guys, Confusion, F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: Dean had been sleeping when Cas called him, but not even the angel knew what to do with the girl he met





	

Dean's phone rang in the middle of the night; he wasn't going to answer it at first, but every time the phone went to voice mail, the caller would hang up and call again.

With a growl, he grabbed the phone from the bedside table and answered it, "This better be damn important since you ruined my dreams with Victoria's Secret models."

"Dean, where are you?" Cas' voice came through the speaker. Dean gave the destination and hung up, knowing Cas was already there.

The Winchester sat on the side of the bed, his arms resting on his legs, "What is it?"

"I need your help with something." Castiel grabbed Dean and before Dean could protest they arrived in another hotel room.

"I really hate when you do that. What's the problem?" Castiel pointed to the bed by the back wall.

The sheets were wrapped around a sleeping figure, covering her chest to her thighs. The woman's hair was in a mess on the pillow beside her hand. Dean looked at the girl with wide eyes before walking over and shaking her. The girl whined and opened her eyes at the sound of her name.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" You sat up and rubbed your eyes with one hand, keeping the blanket over you with the other. 

"Why are you naked?" Dean almost yelled at you. He wanted to grab you by the shoulders and shake you some more, but knew you would only become frightened at his anger.

"I was with him, I met him at the bar earlier and we came back here. Cas, why are you even dressed, come back to bed," you looked at the angel and smiled. "Why are you even here, Dean?"

Cas began to take off his jacket but stopped at the glare from Dean. Dean looked back at you, "When did you start sleeping with strangers?"

"Don't give me that, don't you remember how we met?" You pulled at the sheet and wrapped it completely around you. Walking over, you picked up your clothes and started putting them back on. There was no way you were staying naked with both of them there.

"That's different, it took you a while before we slept together. You made us wait til I said I loved you and you knew I meant it."

"We see how well that went, didn't we? I woke up and poof you were gone." You dropped the sheet when you finished dressing. You looked at Cas, "You know Dean?"

He nodded, "Dean has helped me in the past." The angel sat on the bed, looking at both of you, "I already knew you had been together, Dean."

Dean glared, stepping closer to the angel, "You knew and you still slept with her?" Cas nodded. "Even knew how I felt?"

Cas shrugged and looked at your questioning gaze, "He means his love for you."

You looked at both of them and rolled your eyes before throwing your hands up in defeat and leaving the room. Sometimes it wasn't even worth putting up with men for sex.


End file.
